The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Ford Pines: Previously on Power Rangers Pirate Force! Captain Emmett: It might be poison underneath the water. Ford Pines: It's coming from the Sanzu River, from the Neither World. Mentor Ji: Master Xandred may be returning at our century. Captain Emmett: Watch out! With a few hits of it's claw, Emmett's ciruits were shutting down from his systems. Jayden Shiba: Oh no, Emmett! Deker: He saved my life! Stanley Pines: We may not know how long, but let's hope it won't be too late for his comeback. Soos Ramirez: (voice over) The Art of Ranger Combat, Samurai and Pirate Force Fight Together Part 2! The episode continues with Ford and Stanley Pines restoring Captain Emmett's circuits. Ford Pines: Okay, this should be able to get his circuits running again. Stanley Pines: Well, let's hope it's enough to have him good as new again. With a view adjustments, Captain Emmett's systems were fix as the rebooting was completed. Captain Emmett: Ugh... ouch, that was rather unexpected. Stanley Pines: Emmett, thank goodness you're back! Ford Pines: How're you feeling? Captain Emmett: I guess I'm alright. Mentor Ji: We're just glad you're as good as new, Emmett. Marine the Raccoon: (running towards him while hugging) Captain Emmett, you're alright! Captain Emmett: (chuckles) Aye, I am, Marine. Deker: I owe you my life, Emmett. Thank you. Captain Emmett: My pleasure, Deker. After his recovery, Captain Whisker was working on a new scheme as he arranged with Master Xandred. Captain Whisker: And once we destroy the Power Rangers, we shall use the Sanzu River to flood the city. Master Xandred: You'd better keep your bargain, Whisker! Captain Whisker: Master Xandred, I give you my word that you will have victory. With that agreed, they prepare to flood the earth with the Sanzu River. Then, Jayden and his friends bestow their gifts Captain Emmett and his crew. Jayden Shiba: ???, . Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225